Whiskey Lullabye
by Sesshoumaru's Fiend
Summary: Song Sung By Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss ... Rated T For Suicide ... SesshoumaruKagome Fic ... Alternate Universe


Sesshoumaru sat in his large, extravagant home, which was currently a mess. A tornado known as despair whipped throughout the mansion. _Kagome._ That named echoed throughout his head.

How could he be such a fool? How could he have done that to her? Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been married for nearly nine months. They were seemingly happy for the first few weeks. Then everything collapsed.

Was it because they were both so young and wild? Were the still restless at heart and wanted to be free? Did they truly love each other? Was it just a fantasy that they were living? What happened?

Kagome had owned her own business. It wasn't doing very well at first, went she started two years ago. Now, it was a booming franchise, bringing in hundreds of thousands of dollars each and every year.

Sesshoumaru was just as successful. Inheriting the family business, Sesshoumaru took over 'Anime Teardrop Inc.', the electronics company his father built in his earlier years.

The pair had been dating for barely a year. They met their first year of University in their business class. Sure, their relationship was rocky and rough at first, but they eventually evened it out.

They soon fell in love.

Hopelessly. Passionately.

Nothing could break them apart.

Or so they thought.

Kagome had to begin to work later at night because the economy in Nihon was now going into a recession. (1) Some nights, Kagome wouldn't come home, due to all of the work on her desk. On more than one occasion, her secretary, Shirori, would come into work the next morning to find Kagome slumped over her desk, fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru hated this.

He hated seeing his wife work her life away.

He made more than enough money to support them both for the rest of their lives. But, she wanted to work. She hated to feel useless.

They pair saw less and less of each other. On the rare occasion they did cross paths at their home, they would start to fight for no reason. Was it possibly because they were both tired and frustrated? Who knows? They didn't. They barely talked any more.

Sesshoumaru started to feel cold and numb. Kagome always made him feel happy and care free. But she was never around. Never there. He hasn't heard her laugh in quite some time. They haven't slept in the same room for months. They hadn't touch and told each other how much they loved each other for seemed like eons.

Sesshoumaru was going mad.

That was the only way to explain it.

Then, one night, Kagome came home late, as usual. The grandfather clock in the main foyer rang twice. It was two o'clock in the morning. Sesshoumaru was wide awake, waiting for her.

He was drunk with grief and whiskey.

Kagome made her way up to the room she was occupying, which was the bedroom farthest from her husbands. They didn't seem to want any contact. At all.

Opening the white door, she lifted her gaze to see her husband, standing in front of her, wearing his black Armani suit.

His jacket was off and his tie was loosened. Also, his shoes were deposited in some random location in the house. His hair was tasseled, eyes were blood shot, and black rings lingered around his golden eyes.

He looked like shit.

"How nice of you to finally come home, Ka-go-me." Sesshoumaru started, slurring his words.

Kagome didn't know how to react. She's never seen Sesshoumaru drunk. Since when did he drink to excess any ways? He always said that he wasn't very fond of the taste. Why the sudden change all of a sudden?

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied wearily. "What can I help you with?"

"Where have you been?" His voice turned hard as steel in an instant.

"Where else? I was at the office." Kagome relied, slipping out of her high heeled shoes and walking slowly toward Sesshoumaru.

"Hmm. Have any company?"

"Company?" Kagome inquired confused.

"Yes, Koishii." Sesshoumaru spat. "Other individuals than just y-yourself."

"No." Kagome shrugged nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru was far from convinced.

"Come and sleep with me tonight, Koi." Sesshoumaru swayed slightly, stretching his hand out to her, trembling from the force of whiskey. "I've m-m-missed you." His voice was softer now, almost desperate.

Kagome shook her head softly, her raven hair moving slightly.

"Not tonight, Sesshoumaru. I'm tired."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in hurt. She rejected him? Wasn't she supposed to love him? Care about him? Want to be with him?

Retracting his hand slightly, he pulled it up to his chest, forcing it into a fist and laid it across his heart.

"Who?" His voice quivered in agony.

This was not the Sesshoumaru she married. The Taisho Sesshoumaru she knows goes that extra mile to make sure not emotions were ever relayed to his face.

Kagome was confused.

"What do you mean 'Who'?"

"Who have you been seeing behind my back? Who has been seeing your smile, since I know I have not? Who do you keep company at night while I lay here at home, wishing that you were in my arms? Who are you betraying me with? Who has made you stop calling me by those little pet names you used to adore? Who do you love, since it is not me? Who?" Sesshoumaru question, his words laced with sadness.

Kagome took another step closer to him. Raising her right hand from her side, she lifted it up to his face. Sesshoumaru would have none of that. He smacked it away.

"No one." She whispered. "I love only you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was trembling with betrayal and hurt.

"You're a liar! You don't love me! You can't! Especially by the way you act! You treat me like a disease! You never come to me! You never talk to me! You're never there! I want my wife back!"

Enraged, Sesshoumaru raised his right hand and back handed her across her cheek, causing her lip to open and for her to tumble to the ground.

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room, down the hall, and entered his own, slamming the door behind him.

_.XxxX._

_She put him out... like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart... he spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink away his pain a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Till the night_

_.XxxX._

Kagome lay trembling on the floor. He had hit her. He had never done that before. Hot tears poured from her brown eyes.

Things would never be the same between them.

Kagome left that night with all of the clothes she could pack into a suitcase. She stayed in a hotel for two weeks before she found an apartment for rent.

* * *

Sesshoumaru regretted his actions. After an hour long cooling down session, he staggered down the hall and into his wife's room. Pulling open the door quietly, he peered into the dark room.

"Kagome?" He called out sadly and quietly. "Are you asleep, Iitoshi?"

Not receiving an answer, Sesshoumaru entered her room and turned on her lights, only to see that she was not there. Looking towards her king size bed, he saw a note upon one of the lace pillows. He picked it up and instantly recognized it as Kagome's kanji. It read:

_Good-bye, Koibito. _

Sesshoumaru was never the same. He drank even more than he used to. His business was failing and he was miserable. His best friend, Miroku, tried to help him move on, but all of his efforts were futile.

* * *

3 years. It's been three years since she left and not much as changed. He was still hurting. The whiskey bottle was his best friend, his only true friend.

It understood his pain and agony. Slowly, ever so slowly, it helped numb the pain of losing his true love.

One night, in early spring, Sesshoumaru sat at his oak desk in is large room. Scribbling down a short note, he walked over to his bed, sat on the edge, and reached to open the drawer to his night table. He pulled out a small hand gun. Holding the note in one hand, then gun in the other, he point the muzzle to his head.

"Aishiteru, Kagome." He whispered. He pulled the trigger.

_.XxxX._

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And he finally blew away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"  
And when they buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La-la-la-la_

_.XxxX._

Miroku went to check up on him the next day. Looking all over the house, he couldn't seem to find a trace of him.

Deciding that Sesshoumaru's room was the only place he hadn't looked, he padded at the stairs. Opening the bedroom door, he saw Sesshoumaru, lying on the bed, his face down in a white lace pillow that was once Kagome's, his blood staining it red. On the floor, he saw a gun.

Sesshoumaru had killed himself.

Miroku dialed 911 and told the police about what he found.

When the coroner arrived, he extracted the letter from Sesshoumaru's hand. In his hand writing it read:

_I'll Love Her Till I Die._

All over the news, Sesshoumaru's suicide was told. Being a prominent business man, the media felt that the public had to know.

_.XxxX._

_The rumors flew... but nobody knew just how she blamed herself  
For years and years...she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank away her pain a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Till the night_

_.XxxX._

When Kagome saw the news, she broke down into tears. It was all her fault. If she would have been there for him, he would still be alive.

She had been miserable without Sesshoumaru. She began to drink to try and drive away his memory.

That night, Kagome was numbed from all despair, thanks to her brown liquid companion. She had been gazing longingly at a picture of her and Sesshoumaru on their wedding day, tears littered the photo.

Kagome was sitting on her couch in her living room, wonder what she would do now.

Reaching over, she plucked the handgun from the table top beside the couch. Resting the end of it to the side of her head, she reached a conclusion.

_.XxxX._

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And she finally blew away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
They found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
They laid her next to him beneath the willow  
And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La-la-la-la _

_.XxxX._

Sango hadn't heard from Kagome in two days. She started to become worried.

Kagome gave Sango a key to her apartment when she first moved in. Using it, she entered Kagome's little dwelling space and found Kagome.

Three days later, Kagome was buried in the town cemetery, beneath a blooming Sakura tree, beside her love. Beside Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripping down her back. She was shaking from fear and sadness. _It was all a dream?_

Wanting to make sure, she looked down beside her to the man on the bed, her newly wedded husband. He was fast asleep.

Relief rushed through her instantly. Kagome choked out a sob and buried herself into his naked chest. Sesshoumaru woke up at this action.

Feeling a hot liquid sliding down his front, he wrapped his arms around his bride and pulled her closer.

"Koishii, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

Kagome looked up at him with tear red eyes.

"Hai, Koibito. I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru wasn't convinced but decided not to press. Instead, he pulled her closer again, whispering comforting words into her ear.

That night, Kagome prayed to any Kami that was listening that her dream would not come true. Were they listening?

* * *

A/N Ok People! That Was My First One Shot AND Song Fic! Tell Me What You Think! Ja Ne!

(1) Recession is a slow down in the economy. It's when businesses are making more products than they are selling. Business can go out of business or go bankrupt during a recession.

**Whiskey Lullabye Sung By Brad Paisley and Alliosn Kraus **  
Written by Bill Anderson & Jon Randall  
©2003 Sony/ATV Tree Pub./Mr. Bubba Music (BMI)/Reynsong Pub. Corp./Whayasay Music (BMI)


End file.
